


Headcanons

by lumifuer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean being a mess, F/M, Pregnancy, but also a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: A compilation of various headcanons I've written.Every chapter is focusing on a different character.Look out for updates!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 4





	Headcanons

**Telling Dean that you’re pregnant with his child would include:**

-at first, he wouldn’t believe you

-“we were so careful, damn it!”

-you didn’t understand his anger and were on the edge of tears because of his initial reaction, thinking that he didn’t want to have a child with you

-but then you saw it

-he didn’t think he could become a good father because of his strained relationship with John

-you convinced him that it’s going to be okay, that he is more than enough

-he didn’t believe it but decided to try his best for you

-sometimes you’d find him hunched over his laptop, pretending to search for a new case but in reality, he was researching parental tips

-you found it adorable but he treated it very seriously

-he would always make sure that you’re alright and have anything you need

-he took all the chores on his back

-if you craved something weirdly specific to eat he would find an open shop in the middle of the night to get it for you

-he would happily treat you to a massage every day

-and sometimes multiple times a day

-he began avoiding hunts to reduce your stress

-he was observing your growing belly with utmost care and love, falling for you more and more

-when your waters broke, he was unable to stay calm

-he asked Sammy to drive you to the hospital, while he sat in the back with you

-you were squeezing his hand so tight that he was almost sure all its bones were shattered

-he stayed with you the whole time

-you gave birth to a healthy little girl with emerald green eyes

-exhausted, you looked at him when he took her in his arms and all of his doubts evaporated into thin air

-he was going to be the best father and partner in the whole world because the two of you were so worth it

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always welcomed and greatly appreciated! ♥


End file.
